Behold the Eyes
by OnehitWonder7777777
Summary: Deuce's godly father, Poseidon, turns him into a Normie. This erupts into chaos involving fires, floods and bargains made with more questionable gods and monsters.
1. Chapter 1

Behold the Eyes

"Okay, Mom, I'm coming. I'm not whispering this is just the tone of my voice. No, you will not hear any 'good news' anytime soon. Actually never. You are never getting grandkids!" Deuce harshly whispered on his phone before hitting the End button.

It was four in the morning. Despite being tired from a victorious game of Casketball, and the after party, Deuce Gorgon got dressed and prepared to leave his house.

He sent a text message to his girlfriend to explain where he'd be in the morning. On the nightstand next to his bed he saw her glowing iCoffin vibrate. In his bed was a sleeping Cleo; he kissed the top of her head. His snakes slithered past his forehead to snuggle in between her black and gold-streaked hair. Looking at the Eye of Horas bracelet on her wrist, Deuce knew she'd be safe while alone.

(At the Pier)

Maddy Gorgon wore bright orange sunglasses even though the sun wouldn't be up for a few hours. She stared at the shoreline as she leaned against the pier's fence. The obnoxious sound of her son's motorbike pulled her down to earth; it reminded her that her life was mundane and happy, all other nights.

Deuce walked to stare at the same shoreline his mother watched.

"You should've brought a scarf." Maddy told her boy, feeling the muggy chill.

"I'll remember that next time." Deuce let a beat pass and then said, "I didn't mean what I said earlier."

"I know. I'm bound to get my first little mocha-colored grandchild by your graduation. *sigh*Deuce, what would it take for you to impregnate Cleo with triplets? I honestly can't wait for one after the another."

Deuce's green snakes stuck their tongues at his mother. In response, Maddy's thick orange, red and yellow snakes twisted out of their confined bun shape to bear their longer fangs.

"How long does he expect us to wait?" Deuce asked, intending to change the subject of their conversation.

With a brush of her hand, Maddy put her hair back in place. "It won't be much longer. Granola bar?"

The search inside her large, messy purse was halted by the break of a wave. The water beneath them was at a calm sitting when they arrived. It began to crash against the pier harder and faster when the person they were waiting for got closer.

Years of unpleasant visits made Deuce anxious to get this one over with. What was more annoying was Maddy's attempts at flatten his snake-hawk.

"Remember to be respectful and sweet and don't be smart because it will only bite you in the neck, matakia mou." Maddy told her son; her words were stern but not without affection.

"What does he think he's going to get out of this?" Deuce asked; he felt his snakes' head being smashed near his ears.

"Most likely he's going to ask the usual- 'what are you going to do with a mortal life?', 'when will you reach your potential?', 'will you find my lost fleece again?' all that jazz."

Cracking his hands relieved a little of his annoyance. Deuce let his snakes' retain their normal place, standing straight along the center of his head, and braced himself for another visit with his father.

The water was green before, now it was black and shined like silver. A very large wave began to build one hundred miles away from the pier. As it drove closer, it gathered in size. The Gorgons watched this tall arrived and then evaporate a second before hitting the fence of the pier.

A figure, in the shape of a muscular man, shined in the mist of the wave. He solidified into a human shape and walked out of the moist air and on to the fence. His balance was magical as he stood there. He then stepped down and closed the twelve feet distance between himself and the Gorgons. His outfit was a navy-blue suit with a trident pin on his left pocket.

"You're looking well, Medusa." The sea God told his former lover.

"Don't act too shocked." The Gorgon replied, absorbing his old-man appearance. She knew he could appear in any form he wanted. He wasn't as flamboyant as Zeus but this older-than-middle-age look was quit the pageantry.

"Hello, boy. I see you've kept yourself in hero-shape."

"What the Styx do you want, Poseidon?" Deuce asked, not buying the polite act.

The God smiled in the neatly trimmed black and silver beard that covered his face. "A salty sea dog, aren't you, boy? Alright, I'll cut to the tide; it's your time."

"My time to?"

"To claim your full demi-god title and soak up the powers you've put off to instead enjoy the mediocre childhood you've lived so far."

"Gee, Pop, I remember trying that already and not getting all the wet and wild fun that was promised to me." Deuce said, more sarcastic than impatient.

"Deuce, being a grown man isn't about having fun all the time- you have responsibilities to your family. To me. You are due for a quest to prove to the Mountain that you are-"

"'Are ready to prove I have all the strength, cleverness and majesty it takes to make it up on the clouds and live the awesome life of luxury that comes with having all the power over the toy world I see below me.' I've heard this speech before."

Poseidon stayed quiet and watched his son's arrogance grow.

"You said the same thing to me when I was thirteen. And then I believed it and willing went on the trip; got some scars, had a laugh and met up with my big brother for the first time ever because you forgot to introduce us."

"I've had a very active social life." The water God said.

"Not cool, dude. Also not cool to learn that all the destruction and drama you Gods cause on Earth is out of boredom in being immortal. Oh, and it really pissed me off when you went after my friends last year just to goat me into another quest."

Maddy heard the water rumble and knew Posiden was getting pissed. "Deuce-"

"Mom, I'm sorry to you but I'm not putting up with this." The Gorgon walked up to his father to tell him face to face, "Find another errand boy, you have plenty of sons and daughters to choose from. Plenty you haven't even met yet."

Stupid boy, Maddy thought. She put her hand to her forehead.

The teenager knew his father could drown him or turn him into a barnacle. Deuce also knew Posiden wouldn't want to damage one of his more impressive offspring. This was a certain fact for him because most of the other half-siblings Deuce met were less than confident and happy. He was popular and had an easy-going life.

Poseidon studied his son; handsome, armed with formidable powers and a stupidity that could allow him to brave almost anything. He'd make a heck of a God, but first he needed to learn manners, Posiden thought.

"You're quite proud for being only a mere human." Poseidon remarked. Maddy heard the thunder surrounding them. She wanted to shield her son but she knew one of them had to stay alive, at least to carry the other home.

Over his sunglasses Deuce raised an eyebrow. "I'm a monster, Shamu."

Poseidon put his hand over Deuce's sunglasses. Before he could raise an arm to remove the moldy smelling, crusty hand pain shot into his head.

There wasn't a scream. Deuce's back arched away from Posiden but the God keep his hand place where it was; over Deuce's eyes.

Maddy painfully watched her son's head transform under the magic of the God. His body fell- not dead but limp from the experience.

"You raised him well, Medusa. Hera would be proud." Poseidon told the mother who had fists at her heart.

"This will only lead to pain for you, pootsos. Horrible, awful pain." Maddy promised the selfish God.

Poseidon peered at his son and hoped the penance he went through would teach him better behavior when faced with his superiors. As the sun began to peak, Poseidon let go of his Earthly hologram and evaporated back to Olympus.

Rushing on her five-inch-heels, Maddy went on her knees to stroke her boy's head.

"Moro mou, wake up. There's fresh galotyri for you if you wake up."

Deuce heard his mother speak in a distance. His head was discombobulated, it was missing something in the background of his brain. Where there should've been external feeling of extra limbs to control, not unlike his fingers and face parts, he felt hollowness in his skull.

He opened his eyes at the wrong moment because the sun had just come up and he shades were off. Instinctly he shut his eyes.

"Can we hold off next family reunion for another million years, Mom?" Deuce said, his finger when to pinch the bridge between his eyes.

He felt something soft and thin touch the top of his knuckles. He let go of the bridge to feel the strange strand. It felt like mammal's hair. He gently tugged at it and realized it was attacked to him.

Maddy's lips began to tremble as her son ran his fingers through the brown, lifeless hair that was now on his head.

"What the….what in the. Mom, where are my shades?"

"I am so sorry, Deuce."

"Mother. I am serious, I need any sort of eye wear right now." Deuce kept his eyes shut, his chest was starting to rise as his breathing got faster.

Because she wouldn't be able to stand watching his face as he realized the truth, Medusa took off her sunglass and put them on her boy's face. Maddy's tropically colored snakes twisted in heartbreak.

She kept her eyes shut, stone tears began to fall.

Although he stumbled, Deuce walked to the edge of the pier to see his reflection in the calm green water.

There was brown hair, as long as his snakes should've been, lying limply on his head. He took off his jacket; he was wearing a sleeveless shirt underneath and saw his green diamond birthmark had disappeared from his bicep.

As Deuce took off his mother's loaned sunglasses he discovered two things; 1, the sun and all the colors in the world were bright daggers to his formerly sheltered eyes.

And 2nd; his happy life as a monster was over.


	2. Ch 2 Larry

Behold the Eyes—CHAPTER 2

"Dear Cleo,

You're awesome but I think we should start seeing other monsters. Don't pine for me; it'll make you look pathetic. I'll be fine because I am never stepping foot in Monster High ever again.

Peace, Deuce

p.s. I'd appreciate it if you'd clear out my locker. Do whatever you want with it."

After the letter was read it was ripped apart. The small shredded of the paper were tossed into an open grave.

The daughter of the Mummy wore black pants suit. The trim was hot pink, the buttons were of little white skulls with bowties on their heads. There was a pink ascot under the collar that followed out almost like the pelt of a flower. On the right side of her chest was small golden pin of a winged sun. Her black hair was hylighted with purple and cut short to her chin line.

She stood at the edge of the seven-foot hole. To her left was her bestfriend, the very intelligent and very gentle Ghoulia Yelps. Ghoulia wore a plaid hot pink& white skirt that reached her knees. Her knee socks were solid white with small cherry designs around the end of the band. Her long blue hair was tied into two braids with red-cherry hairpins.

Across from them was Jackson Jekyll, wearing a suit like the mummy's except with a black and yellow tie. The half-Normie boy held Cleo's iCoffin, which was streaming live what it recorded, to all the students connected to her Critter account. It reached the entire student body.

"Personally, I like to hold on to my belongs into the afterlife and beyond." Cleo informed her viewers, "They presently and will later educate monsters on the wonders of my life. Deuce Gorgon (she said with extreme distaste) requested to be forgotten with his sudden disappearance. If I had any respect for him as a man I would just dump them in but instead I will teach my good subjects on what a despicable, wretched, awful boy Gorgon really was! "

The worried blue zombie held up a checklist as four of Cleo's servants walked up to the open grave. One of them was carrying a box filled with the items found in the Gorgon's locker. Which was opened courteously of Cleo's loyal servants.

One of the canine-face servants held up a Bite-ology textbook.

"This text book could be kept for it's scholarly information. It will be buried because that slacker drew dozens of dirty pictures in it! They are shameful because the main subject in those pictures would have never submitted to a third of his unimaginative ideas!"

Cleo snapped her fingers; a servant used a lighter to set it on fire. Then threw the book in the hole. Another one took out the box a bright green iCoffin.

"On this phone are hundreds of pictures of the treacherous snake in the grass as he built friendships with his boy friends, ghoul friends, family members and a thousand more of one beautiful princess that did not receive what she was promised from the weak-chinned, ill-tempered hooligan!"

Cleo ran her index finger past her throat as to initiate death. The servant followed her order and crushed the phone in his hands.

"Next we have his casket-ball uniform. As you probably know, the google-eyed bum was a terrible shot who could never be depended on to slam a dunk. And believe me when I say I mean _never_!"

In the creepateria, Cleo's closest friends watched her give Deuce's 'obituary' on a laptop.

"Poor Cleo. She's in so much heartbreak" Frankie said, her yellow and blue eye both full of sympathy for her friend.

"Funny how her vile speech is still warmer than the other rumors flying about Deuce leaving." Lagoona said, her webbed hands holding her blue face on the table they sat at.

"The latest one is says he lost a drag-on race and is now working as a grease monkey. In Guam." Clawdeen wolf said as she filed her claws.

"I prefer the one about Deuce giving up on society and roaming the earth in search of great spiritual truth." Lagoona said, trying to bring in positive vibes.

"I just can't believe he's gone. Deuce loved Monster High, and everyone here loved him." Frankie stated, looking over her friends' shoulder at a whimpering Clawd.

The werewolf had his ears down as he sadly watched a ball roll along the table and fall off the end. Clawd's concerned vampire-girlfriend tried to rub his ears but to no avail.

Interrupting the somber mood, Heath Burns joined the ghouls' table. His jacket was open and it could be seen that there were char marks on his sleeves.

"Ya know what's hurts the most about Deuce ditching us, my ladies?" The fire-element asked.

"Without the limit of someone stoning you your obnoxiousness is free to climb the walls?" Clawdeen suggested, catching a warning look from Abbey who had just sat down next to the ghouls as well.

"That at first that was a worry. Now it's the pressure of being the hottest guy at school. I have my baby," he said as he took Abbey's icy blue hand, "but the kids are swarming me! I can't go anywhere without eyes going up and down my bod- like I'm for sale!"

"Really mate?" Lagoona asked in a deadpan sort of voice.

"Hi ghouls. Give Cleo my best." Scarah Screams said as she walked with Hoodude pass the respective group's table.

With her telekinesis she could read the Heath thought her pupil-less eyes were staring at him. The lass didn't want to be unkind, so she just ignored him.

"Did you see that!" Heath waved his arms, "She was almost ravenous!"

"Abbey, please explain to Heath what the situation is really about." Clawdeen asked her Yeti friend.

"I will. Heath, you not need the worry. I keep eye out for hussies and if one show face I will beat them down like Yak to itty-bitty Yak-biting bug." The ghoul with the sparkling white hair promised her boyfriend, very seriously.

Heath's amber eyes glistened, he felt so lucky to have a girlfriend stronger than other ghouls, and most dudes. Frankie found the moment sweet, Lagoona felt the same but less and Clawdeen felt less than that.

The mint-green girl then heard a beep from her phone. It was a call from a friend who didn't attend Monster High. Yet, Frankie amended in her mind.

"His Claire." She said to her caller.

"Hey. You ghouls still missing a tall guy who comes with sunglasses? Cause I think I found him." The human goth-girl asked over the phone.

Frankie's bolts sparked with excitement. "Oh my ghoul! Where is he? How is he? Is he in trouble? Lost a limb? In with the mob? Married to winged skeleton?"

The others watched her talk but only understood half of what she said.

"Cool down, Frankie before you electrocute all your friends. What's-his-name is at my school. Sleeping. Class just let out but no one has the gull to wake him up."

"Are they freaking out cause of his snakes? They're not venomous, Cleo has bites on her neck and tummy all the time."

"Actually he's wearing a hoodie. A teacher asked him to take it off but he accepted dentition instead."

"Oh thank goodness he's alright! Wait, why is he there? Is he going as an exchanged student? Who did we get? I wonder if the new student was eaten before we noticed- that wouldn't be cool. I-"

"Frankie, these are all very nice questions that I cannot answer. Why don't you come here and see if it's him or not."

"_If_?"

"Honestly, I don't know if your guy or some guy that looks like him cause he's acting like a real-"

"Monster?"

"I was going to say joyless loser. And that's coming from me." The content goth Normie told her monstrously cheerful companion.

Frankie bit her lip. She debated on whether or not this was good news to tell her friends. And whether or not she wanted to see whom this 'guy' was.

Since the masquerade of Halloween, Normies and Monsters were less scared to see one another. That did not mean, however, that Normies were 100% comfortable with seeing monsters walking in their hallway.

On her five-inch heels, Frankie walked down the halls of Salem High. At her brightly stitched side were the blue-blonde Lagoona and the fiercely furry Clawdeen. At their school they were stared at for being cute and fashionable. At this Normie School, Lagoona felt eyes along her fins that her rolled-up sleeved exposed and Clawdeen resisted growling at smirks towards her pointy ears.

"Hold the phone." Lilith VanHelscream said as she approached the trio of ghouls.

The girl with silver daggers as accessories and combat-ready boots stood straight. She stared at them with condescension.

"Since when do you ghouls have a uniform code? I mean, honestly, your skirts are usually a lot more mini than this." The former-hunter said pointing to Frankie and Lagoona's skirts. Clawdeen wore a pantsuit (with the tiniest designs of moons sewn black in her coat.)

"It's a complicated ordeal to explain- short story is Cleo asked for sorority while she's feeling down in the gullies." Lagoona said, touching the braid her blonde hair was twisted into. It was very messy and decorated with shell-pins.

"Right. I heard that limp-noodle had broken up with her. Little dweeb never deserved a beautiful ghoul like that." Lilith scoffed, but there was a small smiled around the edges of her mouth.

Clawdeen saw the smile, and smelled the eagerness coming from Lilith to 'comfort' Cleo in her vulnerable/ single state.

"Hi girls!" Chad the human said as he saw the bizarre but pretty ghouls stand next to Lilith. He arrived with Claire.

"Nice outfits." Claire said, her raccoon-like eyes in disbelief.

"We're in mourning." Clawdeen explained.

"I thought most everyone was dead at your school. Wait, was that offensive- I'm sorry, I didn't- I mean I don't want to-"

Frankie interrupted Chad's mumbles by kindly saying, "Don't freak- pun intended- we're all friends here."

Seeing the mean-spirited chatter from behind the ghouls, Claire allowed Frankie to be naive. Clawdeen heard it; she folded her arms and sunk her claws into her own fur to keep cool.

"Let's go see why you three are really here." Claire said, curious to how this would play out.

In the British Literature room, there was a sleeping young man. He wouldn't have been surprised to see three girls were watching him. He'd found out recently that some girls found unfriendliness to be romantic brooding in handsome boys. He loathed such dopey girls but in his present state of mind he felt he didn't deserve to be around smart or emotionally stable girls.

Frankie quietly approached him.

"Deuce?" she whispered, she meant to poke him gently but in her nervousness she sent a tiny spark into his shoulder.

The boy jumped awake, he held up a fist but then saw the three ghouls.

"Uhh, no offense, but monsters don't go here." He said, relived his sunglasses hadn't fallen off his nose.

"We-we don't." Frankie stammered, confused by his unfamiliarity.

"Deuce, why are fanging out in a Normie school?" Clawdeen asked, not impressed by the boring gray hoodie he was wearing.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but my name's Larry. Larry Smith. I am not the monster you're looking for."

"How'd you know we were looking for a monster?" Lagoona asked, suspicious of the bloke with the bland attitude.

"Why else would three beautiful monster babes be in a school filled with us boring, lifeless, boring Normies?" Larry asked, seemingly bored with the conversation.

"Okay, this is creepy- and not in the good way. Deuce, tell us what you did and why you're acting so, well, douchey ." Clawdeen demanded, felling less than patient with the weird dude who reminded her very much and not at all of Deuce Gorgon.

"Larry; Lare-Ree." He pronounced slowly. "And if you don't mind, your cutting into my sleep schedule."

Resisting the urge to quiver her lip, Frankie turned around the huddle with her friends.

"I don't think he's Deuce- I mean, they have the same face, body, speech pattern and voice but I don't think it's the same boy." Frankie whispered to her fellow ghouls.

"A dead-ringer but I'm jut not sure." Lagoona said, "Did you gills notice the lack of hissing coming from him? I've heard his snakes snore while sleeping so that's fishy already."

"Should've done this first." Clawdeen said. She broke from the huddle and walked to Larry. He tried to stop her but he couldn't overpower her werewolf strength. The fuzzy ghoul pulled away his hood and yelped in shock to see not snakes but limp mammal hair fall on his head.

"What were you looking for?" Larry asked as he took off his shades. The ghouls flinched but saw he had normal, dull brown eyes underneath.

Clawdeen held a paw to her lips and blushed in embarrassment. "Oh my ghoul, I didn't I mean, I thought you were… I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. Now good bye." Larry said, dismissing the ghouls by putting his head on the table.

Clawdeen lifted a heel to turn around with her ghouls to leave but then she saw something. She saw with her bright yellow eyes a scar on the back of 'Larry's' neck.

The ghoul then put one paw on his head, to keep him still as she pulled back his dumpy sweater.

"Clawdeen! This is not good for Monster-Human relations!" Frankie said as she and Lagoona rushed over to pull Clawdeen away.

"I knew it! It's Deuce! He still has the crescent shaped scar on his back that Clawd gave him!" Claween howled as her friends tugged at her shoulders.

They stopped tugged to look at Larry. He looked angry.

"If you didn't get that scar from wrestling the werewolf who's been your best bro since forever then how you'd get it!? How!?" The she-wolf challenged walking back to look at the 'Normie's' face.

Larry balled his fists and looked furious at Clawdeen. The fury broke into defeat and self-pity.

"Deuce, what happened?" Frankie asked, horrified that her friend had become so helpless. And pale. And HUMAN!

"It doesn't matter, Frankie. Yeah, it is me but I'm not Deuce Gorgon anymore."

"Who decided to name you Larry?" Lagoona asked, afraid of his lack of scales.

"It's the most Normie sounding name ever. It's what I go by now." Deuce admitted to the ghouls.

"How in the hell did you turn into a Normie? Did you lose a fight to a witch or-"

"It doesn't matter, Clawdeen. I'm stuck this way for the rest of my loser life and I can't change that. I don't need everyone to know, and looking at me like you three are doing right now." Deuce said, squinting at their pitying looks.

The human boy put his shades back on; he wasn't adjusted to bright lights after wearing sunglasses for seventeen years straight.

"But Deuce! Everyone been scared to their deaths! We've been imagining the worst and Cleo- "

"Will move on, believe me. She's too strong to ever even think of letting herself be held down." Deuce said, putting his hood back on.

"But she loves you." Frankie said, holding her hands to her heart.

That helps absolutely nothing, Deuce thought.

"How did she dispose of my locker stuff?"

Frankie squirmed in discomfort. "Broadcasted burying it seven-feet deep."

"And?" Expecting his ghoul… his ex-ghoul to be more creative than that.

"Asked rival Casketball teams to spit on the grave. Then put a trash can on top of it." Lagoona admitted, knowing Deuce was getting a small kick out of the attention.

"I'm pretty sure she hates me now for dumping her. And with her capacity to hold grudges, she's not going to come hunting for me any decade soon."

"She wouldn't miss the opportunity to scream her hate-sonnet at you when we tell her you're a ten-minute drive away." Clawdeen said.

"You aren't going to do that. It's too mean and none of you ghouls- not even you, Clawdeen- have it in you to be that mean." Deuce said smugly.

Lagoona debated on her ruthlessness but then saw a dart zoom past her waist and hit Deuce in the neck.

He instantly fell numb on the desk. The ghouls looked at the open classroom dorm to see Lilith with a small wooden dart gun between her lips.

"I wanna make sure this break-up is full swing on both sides." The blonde said, smiling at the uneasy monsters.


	3. Ch 3 Tongue

Lilith was infatuated with Cleo. The huntress had never meant a person more fabulous, independent and imperious than the mummy before. She also believed she never would after. The prejudice in their families only made the romance more exciting, and Lilith was happy imagining being co-Queen along Cleo as they would rule over their towns, and eventually the world. There was just one small roadblock in the path to sweet royal lady love; Cleo's boyfriend Deuce.

However, as Lilith watched Cleo slap the boy's face, hope rose under her leopard-skin.

"Uhh, Cleo, I think he's awake now." Frankie told her agitated friend.

She, Clawdeen, Lagoona and the smiling-like-a-cheshire-cat Lilith were standing in the empty Vampa- theatre. They had carried the numb Deuce in and laid him on a sofa used for props in theatre productions. In respect to his wish of keeping the whole 'turned into a Normie' thing underwraps they didn't alert everyone they'd found him. They did, however, alert Ghoulia and Cleo. Ghoulia kept watch over the plasma lock she invented that would kept Spectra out, as Cleo reunited with her ex-boyfriend.

"Oh, so he can feel this?" The mummy asked, nonchalantly giving one more slap to his face. Part of her was furious at him for returning, the other part was annoyed he was wearing such an unflattering hoodie out in public.

"Nice to see you too, Cleo." The sunglass wearing dude groggily said as he woke up to sore cheeks. There was an angry ghoul staring down at him; her eyes sparkled when she was extremely peeved.

"You are a disgusting excuse of a monster and I hate you!" The mummy told him, wishing she had sharp objects on her to slice him.

"Fair enough. Have a good life." He felt his hood hadn't dropped yet. 'Larry' could leave with a little dignity.

He pushed back against the chair to stand up but the mummy pushed him back down.

"I'm not done talking yet." She said slowly with a piercing glare.

Lagoona grabbed Lilith's hand with her below-luke-warm hand to drag the Normie girl out. The ghouls+ Lilith made stepping sounds, opened the door and then closed it while they stood on the inside in the shadows.

Deuce sat up and looked cool and indifferent. "Look, babe-"

"Don't you dare 'babe' me!" Cleo stood up as to tower over him better. "You disappear for a week! Abandon your house- your phone, pretty much all matters of communication and then leave _me_ a John Scream letter! I deserve better than that, Deuce! This school, that worships you almost as well as it worships me, wept and you left nothing to them! They deserve better than that! I cannot believe you'd turn your back on us so easily! And while wearing this hideous sack!"

_She is so pretty when she looks like she wants to off me_, Deuce thought. "Gods, I don't miss the whinning."

_How rude!That's not Deuce even on his worse days, _the mummy thought_. _Cleo put her hands on her hips and asked him slowly, "Why are you here now?"

"The ghouls dragged me here; to the last place I'd ever want to be." Deuce told her, looking her straight in the face.

Under the mascara, anger and bandages Cleo De Nile's heart was suffocating.

"Then leave." She said and turned around to not have to look at him. As always, he did what she said. Deuce stood up to walk out the door but stopped when he heard her ask,

"Could I at least know what I did?" The mummy asked, her voice was steady but cracking around the edges.

_Don't buy into it, she's just hitting her own ego._ "You didn't do anything, Cleo." He admitted.

She dropped her arms and looked at Deuce, who was looking at the wall. "Then why do you hate me? Why do you hate MH? Why aren't you being...you?"

"I don't hate you, I don't hate the school. I'm ... I'm dealing with my own stuff right now."

"My Ra this is so typical. We never talk."

"We talk like every day." _This isn't what I should be saying right now_, Deuce thought.

"No, I talk- you listen, and while that usually works for me it's not communication."

"Cleo, there are things I just don't want you to know."

"I want to know those things." The mummy said as she walked up to him. "And I always get what I want."

The dude smirked, but it didn't last. He walked up to Cleo and bent down to match his face with hers. She anticipated an embrace, an apology on his knees or at least a smooch. Deuce did none of these things; he studied Cleo's eyes and then whispered in her ear.

"Not this time, princess." He meant those to be final words.

Cleo loosened the bandages under her sleeves; with a long strand in both hands she grabbed the back of his neck to keep him close.

"Every time."

A peck goodbye he could allow to ease their breakup but Deuce could tell she was digging for more. He knew it was stupid but the former gorgon missed kissing the beguile ghoul. He kept Cleo's hands from reaching the back of his head. He knew she was looking for the russell of snakes- a feeling he missed too but would never give them again. But her lips were plump and tasted like strawberries and he still remembered how to play with them.

The mummy thought the resistance was a romantic build up. It was working for her until she parted her lips and didn't feel a sharp forked tongue cut against her mouth.

The blue eyed girl opened her eyes and parted from him. Before Deuce could speak she grabbed his tongue and pulled it out. It was a stout little tongue, and her Deucey's tongue was long enough to touch the peek of his nose. This tongue was round at the end and his was suppose to be forked, lean and fun.

In disgust Cleo let the tongue go and pushed the boy away from her. She then screamed in an Egyptian dialect no one but her family and very devoted scholars would understand. Past the door the ghouls+ Lilith were hiding next to, a small army of Cleo's servants rushed in.

Two of them grabbed Deuce's arm. They forced him on his knees while others held funny shaped spears to his head. With one of the spear, they pushed his hoodie down to reveal his brown hair.

Cleo's lip curled and demanded a dagger. After she received a jagged one, she walked up to the liar and asked him,

"Where is my boyfriend, imposter!?"

He could see the fear, and hate, boiling in her.

"He's gone. You are never going to see him again." Deuce promised the ghoul he'd never raise a hand against- even in his own defense.

"Then you may die!" Cleo said, raising the dagger and preparing her arm to apply the necessary force.

Frankie Stein jumped between Cleo's dagger and Deuce's jugular. The mummy hadn't broken skin, but Frankie's action pissed her off more.

"Get out of the way, Frankie!"

"Cleo! It is Deuce! The guy who's heart you're the queen of!"

"This is a very nearly convincing imitation but it cannot replace my man!" Cleo found it insulting Frankie would bud into her dating life.

"Just let her do it, I really don't care." The depressed Deuce told his overly hopeful friend.

"See! My Deuce would never act so pathetic and helpless! "

"He was turned into a Normie! Anyone would have an off-day after that!"

The disbelief in Cleo's eyes was obvious, even more so when she tried to thrust the dagger again. Frankie grabbed Cleo's wrist and while Frankie's wouldn't feel pain Cleo didn't want to slice off her friend's hand.

"Oh, tell me how that happened?" The princess asked drily.

Frankie usually took Cleo's attitude in strides, but with the extra condescension Frankie's bolts were sparking. "I-I- Ohh! Ask him!"

Cleo looked around Frankie's protective stand to ask the Normie, "Excuse me, clone-boy,would you care to add to the tall tale of how my gorgeously reptilian boy-toy became the sniveling waste of garage-sale I see before me?"

"He played a game and lost everything; his powers, his self-respect and the terrifying diva he cherished most of all." The divine intervention was a secret Deuce would rather take to his grave than reveal to his ghoul.

The mocha-tan ghoul lowered her dagger. Instead of a glare of hate, she gave the boy (still in her servants' grasps) a look of distain. "I don't believe you. If Deuce was losing a game he'd invent a way to win. Some call it 'cheating', I called it 'creative point scoring'. "

_Everything is so simple to this spoiled brat,_ Clawdeen thought. Some days she loved having Cleo as her friend, and most days it was almost too much to handle. Lagoona was ashamed of Cleo's behavior then but deep down she empthized with how this was Cleo's verison of love. Lilith did not think that deeply, she instead was biting her nail as she saw Cleo hold a dagger so expertly.

Giving up on a friend was not something Frankie could let happen. The mint-green girl looked at the sad Deuce and asked him, "Is there anyway to restart 'the game'? Anyway to call for a rematch?"

"It's lose or lose big, ghouls. Doing nothing is better than making it worse." The miserable human explained, waiting for Cleo to slice his head off.

The Egyptian Princess narrowed her eyes and made a clicking sound with her lips. She shouted a command to her servants and they released Deuce.

"You're not the boy who broke Monster High's heart or mine. If you want to die, do it yourself." Cleo said as she walked past her friends and out of the vampa-theatre. Lilith saw the beautiful lips begin to tremble; the mummy needed someone to hold her as she cried. The huntress would get there before the line started.

"Got to give the ghoul credit; she knows how to motivate." Deuce said as he stood up and flexed his arms. There were sore spots from the grips of the golden servants.

Lagoona and Clawdeen walked up to Frankie. They were all in the stage's spotlight.

"Please don't tell me that was a turn-on for you." The werewolf asked, rolling her yellow eyes as he smirked.

"If I was some skeevy dude trying to manipulate her, than that's exactly how I'd want her to handle it." Deuce said as he took his gray hoodie off.

"I suppose I'd want the same if a copy-catfish of me tried to hook Gil. I doubt he'd lay a flipper on her, but me, well..." The blonde let her imagnation bobble, smiling with Deuce the same guilty little smirk.

"Wait, wait, wait! Deuce, what's happening now?" Frankie asked, her bolts sparking. "Are you going to try to make peace with the witch?"

"No, absolutely from the bottom of my true scaly soul never. I'm going to find an alternative." Deuce told her. He then asked for her iCoffin.

As the Normie searched through her contact list, Frankie wondered how amazing it was to call monsters from different demensions. The less selfish part tried to remember that saving her friends was more important than worrying about a long-distance charge on her cell-phone-bill.


End file.
